A bond of love
by gokuxbubbles543
Summary: When Souji goes to live with Rito and Mikan for a few years, a alien princess named Lala appears and wants to marry Souji. But when mysterious murders begin occuring, Souji,Lala,Rito,Yui,and Haruna must awaken to their Personas to save the world...


Hey guys its me and here's a unusal crossover. If you thought L in To-Love Ru was weird try Souji from Persona 4! It's gonna be another tale of Souji's adventures with him falling in love with a certian charecter. I thought of Lala. I dunno if he should be in love with another girl from the show or what. Leave your thoughts in the reviews. Thanks and let's begin! Oh and everything is Souji's POV. To-Love Ru and Persona 4 belong to their repective owners.

The Intro

Life. Life is a mysterious thing... we try to understand it, control it but we fail badly... so why do we try? Beats me! My name is Souji and this is a story where and ordinary guy like me got transfered to a town in the country. Little did I know that this would change my destiny forever...

Chapter 1. Arrvial

Look Souji-san please try not to be late man... Or Mikan's gonna want me head on a platter, said Rito. Ok man I got it... why you sound so worried Rito-san, said me. Well er it's about this girl... her name is Haruna but everytime I try to ask her out something gets in my way. said Rito. Like what, I asked. Well I get stomped on by runaway elephants, got hit by a truck, knocked out with a baseball I have a huge list. "Ok man I get the picture." "See ya at the station", I said.

When I arrived at the station I saw a kid with Roxas like hair and a girl who seems like a pretty good cook. "Wow your even more handsome in life", said the girl. You two must be Rito Yuuki and Mikan Yuuki right?" "Yep", they said. Ok then I am Souji Seta nice to meet you. I looked around. "Hey where's your folks", I asked.

"Well there always working so we just learned how to take care of oursleves, Mikan said.

"I see... well where's the house, I asked. "It's only a short walk from here", said Rito. "Ok then let's go". When we arrived it seemed like your average Japanese house. You had a TV, a Playstation 3 complete with Heavy Rain, a kitchen and it's a 2 story house.

"Where's my room", I asked. "2nd floor, 3rd door on the right, said Mikan. "Ok then." I went up and all the stuff from my house was there. I went to sleep and had a strange dream. It was foggy and a figure appeared. I had a katana but couldn't hit the figure. I woke up sweating and realized I start at Sainan High today.

I got to the school dressed in uniform. "Class this is Souji Seta", said the teacher. "He's our new transfer student from Toyko. Please try not to kill him". "Gee thanks"..., I said.

I was in the same room with Rito. I guess to make sure I didn't die on the first day or something.

Through the day a girl with long black hair was watching me like a hawk and two girls were looking at me as if I was the great Hercules himself. After school the two girls came up to me. " Hi there", the glasses wearing one said. Oh hi..., I said with a tired expression. "Hmm... you don't seem very friendly", the light brown girl said. "Sorry just had a nightmare last night". I turned to leave but was stopped by the long black haired girl.

"Hey", she said. "Uh hi"..., I said. "My name is Yui Kotegawa", Yui said. "Hope not to get on wrong terms with you Seta-San." "Uh sure... look I had a weird dream last night and I want get home". "Not yet, there's some things we need to discus". "Look Yui-San I really need to get on ho- LOOK A MARTIAN!" "Huh? HEY GET BACK HERE!" I distracted her and ran as far as my legs would carry me. Thank Kami-san for track. I got back to the Yuuki house with Yui in hot pursuit. "Hey welcome back Souji-Kun!", said Mikan. "Thanks Mikan... look I need a bath so I'll just skip on dinner ok? " "Alright then...", said Mikan. I soaked in the tub wondering how I'm gonna fit in here after that day when my bath water bursted. I reached for something and standing there was a girl my age with long pink hair and I grabbed her chest area...

So whatcha think guys? Look I need some ideas for some new adventures for Souji and comp. As well as a new villian. We can't have Adachi here in... well I'll name the town the story is in Kanto. Why? Well Kanto is the city Death Note takes place in and I freaking love Death Note including L. Leave ideas and opinons in your reviews. Thanks and peace.

Where the tree leaves dance one shall find flames... the fire's shadow will illumante the village and once again- tree leaves shall bud anew...


End file.
